


Costume Ball

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Project Theresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: From my Daily Drabble project on tumblr.Prompt: 'characters meet at a costume ball and they don’t recognize each other'Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.





	

Martin shuffled past the tall, intimidating gentleman in the black cloak and mask, hoping he wasn’t some kind of important ambassador or something – given that Martin had almost sent his drink flying. He apologised, and then scurried over to meet Theresa. She was wearing a pilot costume, customised out of one of Martin’s old blazers.

She giggled at him. “Martin! Didn’t you say hello?”

“What?” he asked, baffled. To his concern, the black-cloaked man was now headed towards them. Instinctively Martin started to hide behind Theresa.

But as he approached, the man removed his mask. “Martin! There you are!”

“…Douglas?!”


End file.
